movieweaponfandomcom-20200213-history
The Expendables
The Expendables is a 2010 Action film from Millenium. It stars Sylvester Stallone, Jason Statham, Jet Li, Terry Crews, Randy Couture, Dolph Lundgren, Mickey Rourke, Giselle Itié, Bruce Willis, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Eric Roberts, David Zayas, Gary Daniels and Steve Austin. By far the most famous action cast so far, the main armourer of the film is robert "rock" Galotti. The movie is rated 15 for Strong Bloody Violence and Stong Language throughout. Modified Kimber Gold Combat II Barney "Schitzo" Ross carries two of these pistols as his main sidearms, using them throughout the film.the guns were especially made for the film by its creators: Kimber America. most of the weapons framework is mirror polished, both weapons also have specially requested smooth black macarta magwell grips. The main modifications made to the firearms were as listed: -24 LPI front strap checkering with border base. -A high undercut trigger guard. -30 LPI under trigger guard checkering. -24 LPI flat top serrations on the slide -Scalloped French shoulders blended the slide to frame. -Special serial numbers (with special thanks to http://www.tactical-life.com for the firearm information and images) Colt Single Action Army Barney (Sylvester Stalone) uses a Colt Single action Army with compensator cuts, a shortened barrel and a removed front sight in all the film's standoff hostage scenes. He uses this weapon to kill the tall pirate (Senyo Amoaku) and James Munroe (Eric Roberts). Kunai Lee Christmas (Jason Statham) uses Kunai as his primary throwing weapons, he uses them throughout the film and racks up a nice body count with them. These weapons are also used in the standoff challenges between christmas and ross. Atchisson Assault Shotgun/AA-12 This automatic shotgun really made an impact on audiences as the shear power of this weapon is fully shown on screen. The AA-12 is used during the final battle of the expendables and is fully described during the flight scene. he accurately describes the gun firing over 250 (300) rounds per minute and gives the audience a close look at its devastating Frag-12 rounds contained within white shells, it has a tactical flashlight or a laser attached to the front and a drum magazine. Beretta 92FS Barney "Schizo" Ross uses this weapon as his main sidearm when he and Lee Chrismas travel to investigate the island of vilena he uses it to save Christmas' life only to get a very humurous "thank you" from him. however he loses this pistol when he drops it during the dock escape scene. FN P90TR Yin Yang (Jet Li) uses an FN P90TR with a Holographic sight and a laser during the oil tanker sequence. M79 Grenade Launcher Gunner Jenson (Dolph Lungdren) uses an M79 Grenade Launcher with a laser sight and 40mm buskshot. he uses this against orders to fire a "warning shot" and completely decimate a somali highjacker by ripping him in two. Hale Caesar's Custom Straight Razor Hale Ceasar (Terry Crews) uses a Custom made straight razor as his main bladed weapon. This is a custom stainless steel straight razor with an Acid Green perspex folding handle where the blade nicely slots into. It has the name "Ceasar" engraved on the blade. Although traditionally a shaving utensil, Hale Ceasar uses this as a throwing and cutting weapon. he dispatches two guards with this weapon, one by slicing his throat and the other by throwing it in his left side of his neck. Barney Ross' Custom Toothpick Barney ross (Sylvester Stalone) uses a custom made Hibben Toothpick made especially for the film by Gil Hibben. He uses this knife once in the film, most noticably to decapitate a guard when the team is captured. It has a 10 inches long stainless steel blade which is also 3/16 inches thick. The handle is made from Marroon Micarta and a stainless streel guard/pommel. Category:Movie